


【KT】山有木兮 （三十一）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （三十一）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

【KT】山有木兮 （三十一）

 

 

 

堂本光一在一阵口渴中醒来的时候窗外还是一片漆黑，他习惯性地伸手打开床头灯就见床头柜上放着杯水，等他把水一饮而尽才留意到自己身在何处。堂本光一放下水杯转身去看身边还在熟睡的人，他隐约记得昨晚好像是堂本剛把自己带回了家，可是他当时醉得一塌糊涂也不知道自己是在做梦还是现实，现在想想如果不是堂本剛的话又有谁会把他带回这里呢？他看着身边连睡梦中都轻蹙眉头的人伸手摸了摸对方的脸，自言自语道：“我让你觉得不安了吗？怎么样才能给你安全感呢？”

 

堂本光一打量着堂本剛怎么都睡不着，等窗帘缝隙里都透出了亮光他干脆起床洗漱然后出门去了公司。平常九、十点才会出现在公司的堂本光一八点就坐在了办公室里让秘书还以为是自己迟了到，不等秘书还在自己老板破天荒一大早来公司的震惊中清醒过来，堂本光一就重新安排好了一天的工作，秘书跟着自己的老板从一早忙到下午四点老板离开才反应过来，这是他老板的工作方针从晚来晚走变成了早来早走的意思？

 

堂本光一四点整带着笔记本电脑和剩下没看完的文件下了班，途中去超市买了些菜准备做好饭等堂本剛回家。他从来没做过饭，能想到的食谱少之又少，但是因为自己喜欢吃生姜烧便想尝试做做看，虽然他没有实际经验好歹什么样的味道好他还是很清楚。

 

带着买好的菜和莫名的自信堂本光一回到了家，他在手机里找出生姜烧的食谱，照着食谱一步步实践起来才发现看似简单的步骤并没有自己想得那么容易，等他好不容易做好已经七点，堂本剛却还没回来。他洗干净手跑回客厅拿起放在茶几上的手机给堂本剛打电话对方却没接听，他放下手机想了想，拿上换洗衣服去浴室洗了个澡又回到客厅拿出笔记本电脑和白天没看完的文件，坐在地毯上边工作边等堂本剛回来。

 

堂本光一工作了没多久玄关就传来了开门声，他也来不及站起身，放下文件手脚并用地爬到玄关口对看着自己有些惊讶的堂本剛说：“你回来了？”

 

堂本剛一直没等到堂本光一的联系以为对方还在跟自己怄气不会回来，堂本光一不回去他也不愿一个人待在家，于是下班后便留在办公室写病程记录直到肚子饿得咕咕叫才想起来要回家。堂本剛回到家一开门就见客厅亮着灯，玄关还放着堂本光一的鞋，他急忙想进去看看，才换好一只鞋就见堂本光一在玄关拐角处露出半个脑袋对他说：“你回来了？”

 

没想到堂本光一会回来的堂本剛反射性地点点头回答说：“嗯，我回来了。”

 

堂本光一站起来，边往厨房走边说：“你去洗手换衣服，我去盛饭。”

 

胡思乱想了一天的堂本剛见堂本光一像没事人一样，纳闷地站在客厅看了看在厨房里忙碌的身影。昨天两个人已经闹了一天，虽然堂本光一现在的表现让他有些看不明白，但是如果两个人能就这样和好他自然不想再多生事端，于是他也不再说什么直接进了房里洗手换衣服。

 

堂本剛换上家居服回到饭厅堂本光一已经把饭放在了他的位置上，而堂本光一就坐在旁边看着文件等他出来。堂本剛坐到位置上堂本光一才放下手中的文件说：“饿了吧？快尝尝我做的生姜烧好不好吃。”

 

堂本剛还是想不明白是什么让堂本光一的态度一天之间转变这么大，但对方一直用充满期待的眼神看着他，他只得停止猜测拿起筷子尝了一口。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛吃了两片肉又扒了几口饭吃得很香的样子问：“好吃吗？”

 

堂本剛饿得不行，含着满嘴饭点点头说：“好吃。”

 

堂本光一开心得眉眼弯了起来也动起筷子。

 

堂本剛吃了两口装作不经意地问说：“你很早就回来了吗？”

 

“嗯，忙完就回来了。”顿了顿又说：“以后没有应酬我都会早点回来，每天。”

 

堂本剛马上问道：“为什么？”

 

堂本光一端着饭碗，嘴里的饭还没咽下去，看着堂本剛说：“不为什么，就想每天都回来。”然后又试探地问：“怎么？你不想我每天回来吗？”

 

堂本剛摇摇头，“不是，我就是怕你耽误工作。”

 

听堂本剛这么说堂本光一马上安心下来，“不会的，做不完的我就带回来，反正我每天都会回来。”

 

堂本剛看了眼堂本光一放在一边的文件，又看了看客厅茶几上堂本光一的笔记本和文件夹不再说话。

 

吃完饭堂本剛让堂本光一去工作，然后一个人收拾起了碗筷，他把要洗的碗勺放进水池才看到水池边粘着的生姜皮，菜板和刀上有些肉碎，灶台上还有几滴生姜烧的酱汁。堂本剛看着一片狼藉似的厨房又回过头看看正在客厅工作的堂本光一，满脑子都是堂本光一在厨房里手忙脚乱的样子。

 

他知道堂本光一不擅长做家务，对生活也没有什么特别苛刻的要求，平常随便做点什么他都说好吃，几十万的衣服也行，几百块的衣服他也能穿，只有对着工作的时候格外地上心，这样的堂本光一却认真地做好一餐晚饭等他回家…堂本剛边想着边转过身开始清洗碗筷。

 

堂本剛清洁完厨房卫生又洗了些草莓放到堂本光一电脑边，堂本光一从电脑上移开视线看了草莓一眼又看了看堂本剛，本想跟堂本剛道歉的话却不知道从何说起。他见堂本剛眼下泛着淡淡的乌青，抬手抚上堂本剛的脸颊，拇指在堂本剛眼下轻轻地抚摸着说道：“昨天是你去接我回来吧？抱歉害你那么晚睡。”

 

堂本剛咬着下唇抬眼看着堂本光一摇摇头，跟昨天一对比此刻堂本剛才感觉到自己是有多讨厌跟堂本光一争吵，铃原也好小川亮也好，这些让他跟堂本光一争吵的因素他只想离得远些，永远不要再提起才好。

 

堂本光一疼惜地在堂本剛嘴角亲了亲说：“去洗澡睡觉吧，黑眼圈都出来了。”

 

“那你呢？昨天不也很晚睡吗？”堂本剛看着堂本光一问。

 

“我看完这些就去睡。”

 

堂本剛点点头起身去了卧室拿衣服，堂本光一对他的态度让他悬了一天的心终于安定了些，虽然他不知道堂本光一跟小川亮现在是个什么情况，但是堂本光一暂时应该没有跟自己分手的打算？

 

堂本剛胡思乱想着洗完澡回到卧室，虽然又累又困但是躺在床上却又有些睡不着，还没等他翻两个身堂本光一就走进卧室钻进了被窝把他搂进怀里，他便顺势靠在了堂本光一的胸前。

 

“还没睡？”堂本光一问。

 

“嗯，你这么快就忙完了？”

 

“没，明天再看，现在就想陪陪你。”堂本光一想了想说：“对不起，剛，昨天对着你发脾气。”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一主动提起这件事忙解释说：“光一，虽然我也不知道你为什么会在意结城前辈，但是前辈只是我的前辈和同事而已，而我跟铃原早都结束了，昨天早上我也不知道他怎么就跑来找我，虽然他说想我要跟我复合什么的，但是我完全没那个想法，真的！”

 

堂本剛说得有些急，一口气说完胸廓都明显起伏了起来。

 

堂本光一把堂本剛搂得更紧了些拍拍他的背说：“我知道，我知道，对不起剛是我太小心眼，其实昨天早上我看到你被他抱着的时候我还以为你是被什么陌生人袭击了，你不知道大学小树林的那个晚上几乎都成了我的阴影，我一直都想好好保护你，可是没想到在家门口还会有这样的事，等我看清是他我就更生气了，气他跟你交往过，气你喜欢过他，对不起剛，这明明是我的问题却对你发脾气，还说出了不让你跟小岛熏交往的话，我不该干涉你交朋友的权利。”

 

大学小树林的事两个人自那个晚上之后彼此都没有再提起过，堂本剛没想到堂本光一竟然还会记得，他抬起头在黑暗中看着堂本光一说：“我懂你的感觉，我也不喜欢你跟别人交往过，我在报纸上看到酒会那天有人挽着你一起出席我同样不乐意，后来知道那个人是小川亮就更生气，我不喜欢你跟他来往，可是我又不能这么要求你，但我还是忍不住生气，光一，我很小气吧？”

 

堂本剛的剖白让堂本光一心里一阵窃喜，他笑着说：“我希望你一直都能这么小气。小川亮现在交往的对象是小岛熏，但是小岛熏喜欢的又是别人，总之跟我没有任何关系，你要是不喜欢我跟他来往我不跟他来往就是，只要你开心让我做什么我都愿意。”他亲了亲堂本剛接着说：“剛，以前的事就让他过去吧，结城也好铃原也好，我再也不想跟你吵架了，我也保证不会再对你发脾气，你原谅我这一次好不好？”

 

跟堂本光一的交谈给堂本剛带来太多意外，对方不但表明了跟小川亮毫无瓜葛，而且也跟他一样讨厌这样的争吵，主动跟他道歉的举动更让他想快点把这些不愉快翻篇，他想了想说：“我原谅你，不过你也要答应我以后生气的时候就马上告诉我，因为我跟你一样，不想再有这样的争吵了。”

 

堂本光一点点头：“嗯，我答应你，但是我应该不会再有什么生气的事，因为那些人那些事我都不在意了，我现在只想今后都能多陪陪你，才不想浪费时间在其他事上。”

 

堂本剛听完对着堂本光一的双唇一啄，然后就紧紧地搂着堂本光一笑着点点头，解开心结的两个人拥抱着彼此没多久就进入了梦乡。

 

之后就如堂本光一说的一样，除了应酬他每天都早早地回到家跟堂本剛一起做饭吃饭，有时候回来得比堂本剛还早就做好饭等堂本剛回来，不过堂本光一做来做去都是生姜烧，也难为堂本剛连吃三四天都不觉得腻。

 

而堂本剛慢慢地也觉得家里有了不小的变化，比如客厅地毯上多了堂本光一的游戏机，衣柜里也多了许多堂本光一的衣服，他也不知道什么时候开始有了帮堂本光一录F1比赛的习惯，堂本光一虽然应酬的时候回家得晚但是无论如何都一定会回堂本剛家，慢慢地堂本剛也考虑着要不要租个带书房的房子，免得堂本光一每次都窝在客厅茶几上处理工作，只是刚过完年两个人都忙，堂本剛就想过些时候再跟堂本光一商量。

 

一月过到一半某天中午堂本剛吃完饭在回科室路上的时候接到长濑智也的电话，电话一接通，那头的长濑智也一如既往一开口就精神奕奕地跟他打招呼：“tsuyochan，最近好吗？”

 

听到长濑的声音堂本剛也马上来了精神，“嗯，很好哦，babe呢？”

 

“也好也好，tsuyochan我今天找你呢是因为小岛熏他跟我说有东西要给你向我打听你的地址，我想给之前还是问问你比较好。”

 

“小岛熏要给我东西？”堂本剛不解地反问到，“可是我现在在上班，要不你把我医院的地址告诉他吧，没关系。”

 

“好，那我就告诉他了。”长濑智也接着又说：“还有啊tsuyochan，那天晚上让你去接kochan，麻烦你了，年底年初我事就特别多到现在才有空跟你道声谢。”

 

堂本剛知道长濑说的是圣诞节的那个晚上，马上回说：“没事，babe不用这么客气。”

 

长濑智也说完正事免不了就问道：“那天晚上kochan有没有闹得很厉害？我听老板说他好像是感情上出了什么问题，还让我好好开导他呢，可是我每次问他现在的交往对象是谁他都不告诉我，只跟我说自己喜欢那个人很久了，我跟他朋友这么多年都不知道他喜欢谁喜欢了很久，你说让我怎么开导啊？”

 

长濑的话让堂本剛疑惑了起来，自己不让堂本光一说出两个人的关系长濑智也不知道倒也正常，只是他跟堂本光一有了这样的关系至今也就半年的样子，那长濑说得堂本光一喜欢了很久的人是谁？堂本光一现在每天回家，两个人天天在一起要说堂本光一还有其他交往的人根本不可能，难道…长濑说的这个人是自己？想到这堂本剛马上摇了摇头否定了这个猜测。

 

电话那头的长濑智也等了半天不见堂本剛回复，忙问：“怎么了tsuyochan，是不是那家伙喝醉之后对你做了什么？打你了还是骂你了？这个家伙！tsuyochan你别怕，他要是欺负你你告诉我，我给你报仇！”

 

堂本剛被长濑的反应逗得笑了起来：“没有了babe，他没打我也没骂我，只是…我也没听说他喜欢谁喜欢了很久，所以想了一会是谁。”

 

“啊～也是，他既然不告诉我又怎么会告诉别人呢。”长濑像是自言自语道，然后又说：“那你别告诉kochan我把这件事告诉你了哟，要不然他又要说我大嘴巴了，那不聊了，我还有事先这么说，拜拜～”

 

挂了电话堂本剛还在想长濑智也说的那个人，想到堂本光一还有一个喜欢了很久的人他就难过了起来，可是他实在找不到头绪那个人会是谁。他回到科里打开抽屉准备把里面的听诊器放进口袋，一开抽屉就看到堂本光一之前给他的名片，那个时候堂本光一说是因为新药来找自己商量，现在想想他一个公司的社长这些事完全不需要亲力亲为才对啊。

 

堂本剛把名片拿出来放在手上看了看，突然想到当初自己在发情期的影响下也没有细想就答应了跟堂本光一“玩玩”，可是他却从来没想过堂本光一想要找对象“玩玩”找谁不行，为什么非要是自己呢？难道单纯是因为对方无意中碰到自己发情就顺水推舟跟自己试试看？他怎么想也想不明白，索性又把名片放进了抽屉开始做自己的事。

 

堂本剛值班到两点果然小岛熏就找到他科里来，虽然今天的小岛熏完全是男生的装扮，又把长发简单地束在脑后，但因为是明星的缘故还是引来了路人的侧目，有大胆些的还跑到他身边要签名求握手，小岛熏带着职业微笑依依照做，完全没了party上的张扬不羁。

 

小岛熏看到堂本剛就扑了上去，也不顾堂本剛尴尬地看着周围人的表情就大声嚷道：“小剛好久不见！想我没？”

 

堂本剛把小岛熏从自己身上扒拉下来，拉着他就往值班室走，值班室的门一关小岛熏就看着堂本剛说：“你这身医生的装扮真不错，下次我也要弄一身来玩玩。”

 

堂本剛无奈地笑着说：“什么叫这身装扮不错啊，我又不是cosplay，fufufu，babe说你找我有事，怎么了？”

 

小岛熏撇撇嘴，“要不是橘翔太那家伙整天来烦我，我早都来找你玩了。”说着就把一个袋子递给堂本剛，“喏，这个还给你，一直放在后座，那辆车我有好一阵子没开了差点忘记。”

 

堂本剛接过袋子打开看了看正是party那天自己换下来的衣服。

 

“啊～你不说我都忘记了，谢谢了小岛君。”

 

小岛熏一脸嫌弃地看着堂本剛说：“别叫得那么见外好不好，叫我熏就行了。”说着小岛熏就往值班室的椅子上一坐，“对了，那个衣服的钱堂本光一已经帮你给了，你也不需要觉得欠我什么了。”说着往堂本剛身边靠了靠，坏笑着继续说：“你啊，原来跟堂本光一是那种关系，怎么不早说？我还以为那个禁欲脸早晚会把自己憋死呢，嘻嘻，不过你们两挺好的，你放心我不会让小人去打扰你们的。”

 

堂本剛听得一脸不解，“小人？什么小人？”

 

“没什么没什么，你只要安心跟堂本光一在一起就行了。”小岛熏摆摆手正打算继续说下去，他的手机就响了起来。小岛熏拿出手机看了一眼按了挂断键，然后起身说：“不跟你说了，橘翔太那家伙也不知道是怎么回事好像我走哪他都知道似的，我趁他还没到赶紧走，下次再来找你玩！”说完抱了抱堂本剛就开门离去。

 

堂本剛见这人来去都跟阵风一样，无奈地摇摇头回了办公室。他们科的小护士们见他出来了马上围过去叽叽咋咋地一下问他怎么会认识大明星小岛熏，一下又问他能不能帮要签名，直到堂本剛答应她们下次再见到小岛熏帮她们要签名，一群人才散开让堂本剛下班回家。

 

堂本剛下班买好菜回到家，一开门就听到一阵小孩的哭声，他拎着菜寻声走进浴室，站在门口就见堂本光一举着个哇哇啼哭的小奶娃半蹲在浴缸旁，小奶娃白胖胖的小脚一蹬一蹬，小脸都哭得通红。

 

“你…这是在干吗？”堂本剛满脸疑惑地问：“这是哪来的孩子？”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛站在门口目瞪口呆地看着自己，赶紧解释：“你别误会，这不是我的孩子，我…这是我姐的孩子。”

 

堂本剛把菜往地上一放，走进浴室说：“我没说是你的，你紧张什么。”

 

小奶娃见有个陌生人看着自己先是好奇地看了看，然后又哇哇大哭起来。堂本光一被吵得皱起了眉头，对堂本剛说：“他便便了，我正准备给他洗洗。”

 

堂本剛接过奶娃，看了看还没擦的小屁股说：“拉个便便你就放了一浴缸的水啊？！”

 

堂本光一甩了甩松开小奶娃的手，“我又没带过孩子哪知道怎么做啊。”

 

堂本剛想了想看着堂本光一说：“我也没带过，怎么办？”

 

两个人大眼瞪小眼地看着彼此，中间还夹着个哭个不停的小娃娃，“噗”地一下就都笑了出来。

 

堂本剛看了看手里的小娃娃说：“嗯，我想想…你去客厅把湿纸巾拿来，还有卧室里最下面的抽屉里找条小毛巾，晾晒间有个盆子也拿过来。”

 

堂本光一应了声，按照堂本剛说的把东西拿进了浴室。堂本剛让堂本光一抱着小娃娃，拿了几张湿纸巾把奶娃屁股上的便便擦干净，然后用洗干净的盆子接了些热水给奶娃娃洗了洗屁股。小奶娃被洗干净马上就停止了啼哭。

 

两个人又抱着小奶娃来到客厅，堂本光一从小奶娃妈妈给他准备的用品包里拿出纸尿裤递给堂本剛，堂本剛拿过沙发上堂本光一的运动服铺在地毯上，就把小娃娃放在上面给他穿上纸尿裤。等穿好衣服小奶娃就彻底地停止了哼唧，睁着大眼睛看着累坏的两个人。

 

堂本剛靠在沙发上拿起遥控器把温度又调高了些，堂本剛伸出手指逗弄着小奶娃的脸蛋问：“你怎么把他带回来了？”

 

“我姐呗，说什么晚上要跟我姐夫谈判，不能让小孩子听到父母吵架，她又不敢跟我父母说，就让我照看一晚上。弄得我不得不带着小家伙早点回来。”

 

“谈判？闹离婚吗？听上去很严重似的。”堂本剛把包里小娃娃的奶粉拿出来放在茶几上说。

 

堂本光一摊倒在沙发上见怪不怪地说：“放心吧，她就是说说而已，保证明天两个人就能和好如初。”

 

堂本光一刚说完，地毯上的小肉球就又哭了起来，两个人慌张地凑过去，堂本光一打开纸尿裤看了看说：“没东西啊，他怎么又哭了？”

 

堂本剛摸了摸小娃娃的头，然后看了眼茶几上的奶粉说：“应该是饿了吧？我去泡奶粉。”说着堂本剛又从包里翻出奶瓶，连同奶粉一起拿进了厨房。

 

堂本光一抱起哭闹的小娃娃坐到沙发上哄了起来，堂本剛泡好奶粉坐到堂本光一身边接过孩子把奶嘴放进了小娃娃的嘴里，小娃娃有了牛奶果然就停止了哭泣。

 

堂本光一靠在堂本剛身边看着堂本剛怀里噗呲噗呲吸允奶嘴的小奶娃说：“这小家伙怎么刚拉完就吃？”

 

堂本剛侧脸看着堂本光一笑道：“小孩子嘛，你小时候肯定也是这样。”

 

堂本光一抚着堂本剛的脸亲了亲堂本剛的唇说：“真想看看你小时候，一定很可爱。”

 

堂本剛听闻笑了起来，“fufufu，下次给你看照片。”

 

堂本光一搂着堂本剛的肩膀开心地点点头，堂本剛怀里的小娃娃没喝两口就不再吸允，堂本剛抱起喝饱了的小奶娃拍了拍背说：“你看着他，我去做饭。”

 

堂本光一接过小娃娃堂本剛就进了厨房，等做好饭两个人又担心睡着在沙发上的小奶娃没人照看匆匆吃完饭就又都回到了客厅。

 

堂本剛看着还在熟睡的奶娃对堂本光一说：“趁他在睡我们给他洗个澡吧，要不然一醒又要哭闹我们两都抓不住他。”

 

堂本光一点点头，“我去放水。”说着就往浴室走，堂本剛回过头说：“用盆接，你别又放一浴缸。”

 

堂本光一接好水又从卧室抽屉里找出条浴巾然后堂本剛才把小娃娃抱进浴室，两个人一个扶着小婴孩一个给小婴孩洗澡，洗完用浴巾包裹着小肉团就赶紧回了早已开好空调的卧室。

 

小肉团被两个人摆弄来摆弄去，等穿好衣服已经醒了过来，一觉醒来浑身香喷喷的小娃娃看着两个人也不哭也不闹，圆溜溜的眼睛看着周围直转悠。

 

奶娃娃一身清爽却累坏了围着他转了大半天的堂本光一和堂本剛，堂本剛看了看时间拿着自己的睡衣说：“你看着他，我去洗澡，一会换你去。”堂本光一趴在床上抬抬手表示知道了，堂本剛才出了卧室去洗澡。

 

等堂本光一洗完澡回到温暖的卧室就见堂本剛侧身趟在奶娃娃的旁边，伸出一只手指逗弄着小娃娃。堂本光一走到床边搂着堂本剛躺了下去。

 

“我发现你的小外甥眉眼跟你还挺像的呢。”堂本剛看着小娃娃说。

 

堂本光一撑起头越过堂本剛看了看用小手抓着堂本剛食指的小外甥说：“是吗？我怎么看不出来。”

 

堂本剛抽回手平躺下来看着堂本光一问：“你怎么睡我这边来了？”

 

堂本光一撑着脑袋回看堂本剛说：“小东西那么小又那么软，我怕翻个身就压着他。”

 

堂本剛撇了堂本光一一眼，“你怕压着他就不怕压着我了？”

 

堂本光一收起撑着脑袋的手，半边身子爬在堂本剛身上说：“你不被我压还想被谁压？”

 

堂本剛一听脸立马红了起来，没好气地说：“你正经点好不好！”

 

“不要！”堂本光一撇了撇嘴角坏笑着说：“你这么喜欢孩子，要不我们现在就来造一个吧？”说着就边朝堂本剛的脸上亲去边去拉堂本剛的睡裤。

 

堂本剛被堂本光一磨蹭得脸痒痒，圈着身子又要躲堂本光一的亲吻又要忙着拉自己的裤子，“fufufu”地笑闹着求饶，旁边的小奶娃也不知怎么的就哭了起来，两个人瞬间停下了嬉闹往旁边看去，堂本剛爬起身抱起小娃娃哄了哄又把小娃娃塞到同样坐起来的堂本光一怀里说：“可能是尿湿了，你抱着，我去拿纸尿裤。”

 

堂本光一抱着奶娃娃皱着眉抱怨道：“早不尿晚不尿这个时候来尿，都怪你搞得我不能造人了！”

 

小娃娃被堂本光一一说像听懂了似的竟然“咯咯咯”地笑了起来，气得堂本光一在奶娃娃巴掌大的背上轻轻地拍了拍，心里暗想还是不能这么早要孩子，要不然堂本剛肯定会一颗心都挂在孩子身上没时间搭理自己！

 

堂本剛给奶娃换好纸尿裤就哄着孩子睡觉，等奶娃娃睡着两个大人也被磨得没了精神，没多久就跟着一起睡了过去，第二天一早堂本剛做好早饭叫堂本光一起床的时候就见一大一小两个人并排躺着都睡得正香，堂本剛站在床边突然就想到前阵子和结城聊天时讨论到自己跟堂本光一的未来，那时候他觉得自己能跟堂本光一一直走下去就是未来，而现在看着眼前的画面他却对两个人的“未来”有了些不一样的期待。


End file.
